Player Number 2
by RedCloverBronie
Summary: AppleBloom se ha enamorado, y para impresionar al potro que le gusta, se involucra en su actividad favorita; los videojuegos! Que pasará? Tendrá éxito? Y por qué SweetieBelle parece incómoda con la idea de su amiga y Buttom Mash juntos? Acaso esconde algo? Lean y lo averiguarán.
_La jugadora Número 2. (One Shot)._

Ya han pasado algunas semanas desde que AppleBloom y sus amigas consiguieron sus respectivas Cutie marks, y la vida parecía cada vez más monótona para ellas.

Antes se distraían llendo y vieniendo de un lugar a otro en busca de alguna actividad que les de una pista de lo que deben ser... Pero ahora solo se quedan ahí, sentadas en su casa club, a la espera de algún Pony con problemas para encontrar su talento especial. A veces en compañía de Spike, a veces solas las tres.

Aquella tarde, tanto SweetieBelle como Scootaloo habían acordado verse en el parque para pasar el rato. Tal vez irían al cine o jugarían a la pelota, pero...

\- Y no has sabido nada de AppleBloom?

Scootaloo miraba en todas las direcciones en busca de la crusaider faltante, pero nada.

SweetieBelle había comenzado a preocuparse. Hacia dos días que no sabían nada de su amiga, y ni siquiera sus hermanos tenían idea de a dónde se podía haber ido esa misma tarde.

\- No lo se, Scootaloo. Le pregunté a AppleJack y a Big Mac pero no saben nada...

Las dos ponys decidieron emprender la marcha e ir en búsqueda de AppleBloom, cuando...

\- Oigan! - gritó Dinky Doo, señalando a la figura que se acercaba a todo galope. - Ahí esta ella otra vez!

Las dos CMC volvieron la vista para observar de quien se trataba... Era nada menos que AppleBloom! E iba cargada con una gran alforja de la cual salía un sonido como de monedas rebotando.

Y es que, en efecto, había monedas ahí. Tanto Scootaloo como SweetieBelle se quedaron boquiabiertas al ver lo que pasaba.

AppleBloom se dirigió a la máquina de arcade más cercana e introdujo una moneda. Acto seguido, inició lo que parecía ser un juego sobre naves espaciales y ella se dispuso a jugarlo.

"Pero que pasa aquí? - se preguntó Scoot. - Que yo sepa, a AppleBloom nunca le gustaron mucho esos juegos (no como a mí)."

No pasó ni un minuto y todos los potros y potrancas del parque se reunieron alrededor de la pequeña AppleBloom para verla jugar, y SweetieBelle y Scootaloo hicieron lo propio.

Lo que presenciaron ahí les pareció de lo más sorprendente que podía haber; AppleBloom estaba ganando!

Todos vitoreaban y le apoyaban, pero ella no parecía hacerles caso. Estaba demasiado concentrada en su partida como para oirlos.

Con el tiempo, las dos CMC comenzaron a alentarla también, pero de igual manera las ignoró...

Paso un minuto y la potranca parecía estar a punto de romper el récord máximo del juego. Todos miraban atentos, mientras la veían esquivar los proyectiles enemigos y eliminando naves una por una hasta que...

Perdió.

\- Awwww... - exclamaron todos.

AppleBloom no lo podía creer. Había fallado una vez más.

Se dio la vuelta para sacar otra moneda cuando...

\- Buen juego. - ya todo el grupo de ponys se había disipado, y los únicos que quedaban ahí eran SweetieBelle, Scootaloo y "él"; Buttom Mash.

\- G... Gracias... - dijo ella, a la vez que tomaba su alforja y se iba galopando.

\- Oye! No ibas a seguir jugando?! - le grita Buttom Mash, pero ella sólo sigue con su camino.

Al ver esto, las dos CMC se lanzan una mirada de confusión... Que acababa de pasar? La verdad no tardó en revelarse dentro de sus pequeñas cabezitas.

Más tarde, en la guarida de CMC, las dos ponys se encuentran con su amiga, quien sólo está ahí, mirando el suelo con aire de tristeza.

Al inicio sólo se quedan en la puerta, esperando a que diga algo, pero nada.

Una vez entran en la casa club, AppleBloom las mira, suplicante, cosa que las asustó demasiado en su momento.

\- Diganme una cosa. - comenzó. - Creen que soy linda?!

La pregunta les sorprendió un poco pero, no tanto como lo que le seguiría.

\- Creen que algún potro se fijaría en mi?! Por favor, diganme!

Ninguna supo que decir.

\- Ehhh... No comprendo. - dijo Sweetie. - Que quieres, con exactitud?

AppleBloom bajó la mirada.

\- AppleBloom? - Scootaloo se acercó para ver qué tenía, pero fue interrumpida por la propia AB.

\- Es él... Buttom Mash. - dijo, en un tono casi inaudible.

\- Como dices?

\- Dije que es Buttom Mash! Eso es lo que me pasa! - se echó de hocico contra el suelo.

\- Que hay con el? - SweetieBelle creía saber a dónde iba todo esto.

\- No es nada especial, es sólo que el... - also la mirada para asi poder verlas a la cara. - Me gusta.

\- Queeeee? - gritaron al unísono.

Ahí estaban ella, de nueva cuenta, en el parque, a la espera del pequeño Buttom Mash.

\- AppleBloom, segura que el vendrá hoy? - pregunta SweetieBelle.

\- Asi es... El siempre viene aquí los fines de semana a jugar en los arcade... - AB miraba para todos los lados.

\- Escuché que sin mamá es un poco sobre protectora - señaló Scootaloo. - Que tal si no lo deja salir de casa?

\- No... Creo que sea para tanto. - dijo Sweetie, entre risas.

El plan era este: esperar a la llegada del tan preciado potro y, entre Scootaloo y SweetieBelle, acosarlo con preguntas acerca de el, de sus juegos o actividades favoritas, etc, para asi pasarle esta información a su amiga, quien la usaría para cotejarlo en la semana.

\- Oigan, pero no pueden simplemente llegar y hacerle todas esas preguntas de la nada! - les advirtió AppleBloom. - Deben tener más cuidado y asegurarse de que no sospeche nada.

Ambas ponys asintieron con la cabeza.

Paso una hora y Buttom Mash no aparecía. AppleBloom estaba comenzando a perder las esperanzas cuando...

\- Es el! - anuncio SweetieBelle.

Todas voltearon emocionadas, pero lo que vieron no era para nada alentador.

\- Esa es... Dinky Doo?! - dijo Scootaloo.

Y asi era, la pequeña Dinky iba acompañada de Buttom Mash. Ambos caminaban y reían juntos. Conforme se acercaban, se podía oír más de su conversación.

Las CMC se escondieron tras un arbusto para espiarlos.

\- Entonces, que opinas? - de dice Dinky Doo mientras caminaban. - Crees que pueda ir a tu casa a que me enseñes ese juego que tanto te gusta?

\- Seguro. - Contesta el. - Mi mamá ordenada pizza ya que estará fuera toda la tarde de mañana. - dijo, nervioso.

\- Perfecto. - Sonrió ella. - Pero... Seguro que está bien? Digo... Me había dicho que planeabas invitarla a "ella"...

\- Jeje, si... - El potro se rascó la nuca, sonrojado. - Es sólo que no tengo el valor para hablarle.

Tanto AppleBloom como sus amigas escuchaban atentas. De quién podía estar hablando Buttom Mash? A quien quería invitar a su casa para jugar videojuegos? Y porque Dinky Doo y el parecían tan cercanos?!

Una vez que la pareja se hubo alejado lo suficiente, las tres ponys salieron de su escondite.

\- Qué fue todo eso? - preguntó AppleBloom, obviamente preocupada. - Acaso hay algo entre ellos?

\- No... Lo dudo mucho. - dijo Sweetie.

\- SweetieBelle tiene razón. - Scootaloo comenzó a reflexionar. - El dijo que quería invitar a otra pony a su casa... Será que hay alguien más que le gusta? Las tres amigas sólo se quedaron ahí, pensando en lo que acababan de oír.

A la mañana siguiente, las tres se dirigieron a casa de Buttom Mash para espiarlo nuevamente.

Vieron salir a su mamá, quien iba bien arreglada y con un portafolios.

Al paso de unos minutos y, desde su escondite (un montón de botes de basura amontonados enfrende de su cada), pudieron ver a Dinky Doo acercarse.

\- Ahi está ella. - Susurró Scootaloo.

AppleBloom asomo la cabeza para mirar mejor el panorama.

Dinky se había puesto un moño morado similar al suyo, que hacia juego con su crin. Acto seguido, tocó el timbre y, de la nada, apareció Buttom Mash abriendo la puerta e invitándola a pasar.

\- Que crees que vayan a hacer? - pregunta Scoot, con malicia.

\- Jugar videojuegos, tu que crees! - le regaña SweetieBelle, al ver la expresión en la cara de AppleBloom.

\- ... - la pony pelirroja parecía desolada. Había algo que le decía que no debía de estar ahí.

"Después de tanto... - pensó AB. - después de todo lo que hice para impresionarlo... Y resulta que a él le gusta alguien más!"

AppleBloom estaba a nada de salir corriendo cuando...

\- AppleBloom, espera! - la detuvo SweetieBelle.

\- Que pasa? - pregunta Scootaloo.

SweetieBelle dudo por unos segundos.

\- Hufff - suspiró. - Oigan, se supone que prometí no decirlo, pero... Yo sé de quién está enamorado Buttom Mash.

\- Queeeeeee?! - gritaron.

\- Lo siento tanto! - se cubrió. - Es sólo que... Recuerdan el dia que obtuvimos muestras cutie marks? - las dos ponys asintieron. - Pues... Verán... El se acercó a mí para...

Al ver la expresión en la cara de AppleBloom, SweetieBelle no pudo más que sentir pena por ella. Como iba a explicarle que era ella? Que Buttom Mash se le acercó para pedirle ayuda para llegar a AppleBloom?! Si se lo decía, AB la mataria al enterarse de que ella lo supo todo el tiempo y nunca se lo contó!

... Aunque también era, en parte, culpa de la propia AppleBloom, al mantener sus sentimientos en secreto.

"Oh! De haber sabido que a AB le gustaba BM... - se lamentó. - Habría hecho que se reunieran desde antes... Pero es ya demasiado tarde."

\- AppleBloom... - puso su casco sobre su hombro. - lo siento, pero no te lo había dicho antes porque no creía que a ti te gustará él... La verdad es que... Buttom Mash siente lo mismo por ti.

Se hizo el silencio.

"Como?!" se dijo AppleBloom dentro de su mente.

\- Lo que oyes, amiga. - SweetieBelle trató de poner su mejor sonrisa. - La pony de la que hablaba Dinky Doo... La pony a la que el quería invitar a su casa para jugar a su videojuego favorito... La Pony que le gusta, eres tú. No lo podía creer.

\- Es en serio. - preguntó la pegado.

\- Crees que mentiría con algo así? - la miro, levantando una ceja.

SweetieBelle se separó de su amiga para volver a centrar su atención en la casa del potro.

\- Esa es la razón por la que Dinky Doo llevaba puesto ese moño... Porque creyó que así podía llegar a gustarle más s ese chico. Quería verse más como tú para llamar su atención.

Todo esto dejo boquiabierta a la pequeña AppleBloom. De verdad Buttom Mash estuvo enamorado de ella todo este tiempo? Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Pero lo era. Era real. Todo lo que le había contado su amiga era verdadero al 100%.

AppleBloom no lo podía creer. De la nada comenzó a llorar.

\- Lamento no habertelo dicho antes... Me aseguraré de que mañana después de la escuela ustedes dos tengan una cita como es debido.

\- De verás?

\- Te lo prometo. - se abrazaron.

\- ... (Sniff) - Scootaloo trataba de contener su llanto.

Al día siguiente SweetieBelle y Scootaloo se reunieron con Dinky Doo para hablarle de su plan para reunir a su amiga con el joven gamer.

\- Ya veo... Así que esa es la situación...? - les dijo. - Supongo que esta bien... De todas formas ayer lo confirmé; el sólo tiene ojos para AppleBloom. El mismo no paraba de hablar de ella durante todo el rato que jugamos... Supongo que nunca podré ser su jugador N 2.

Una lágrima se coló entre sus párpados.

\- Lo sentimos. - la consoló Scoot.

La clase había terminado al fin, y las potrancas se reunieron con sus respectivos amigos para guiarlos hasta un punto en concreto en donde se reunirían al fin.

\- Seguras de que esto funcionara? - AppleBloom estaba más nerviosa que nunca. Pataleaba y miraba de un sitio a otro sin parar.

El lugar de encuentro será Sugar Cube Corner. Ahí Dinky se separaría de Buttom Mash, dejándolo a solas con AB.

Una vez llegaron, las CMC (exceptuando a AppleBloom) se escabulleron por la parte trasera del local con la ayuda de Pinkie Pie.

Dinky Doo, por su lado, le pidió a Buttom Mash que entrara primero, y el obedeció.

\- Volveré en un momento. - le aseguró. - Sólo dejame ir por... Mi alforja! La deje en el colegio. - Desapareció.

Buttom Mash, un poco confuso, fue recibido por el señor Cake, quien lo invitó a sentarse y comer un trozo de pastel en lo que llegaba su amiga.

\- Adelante, sientate! - le dijo. - Aquí hay una amiga tuya. Así que no estarás solo en lo que la esperas.

\- Una amiga?

Grande fue su sorpresa al ver de quién se trataba.

Ahí estaba ella, sentada y con un trozo de pastel similar al suyo, con su moño rosa y su cabello rojizo. Era AppleBloom quien lo estaba esperando.

Al instante, su cara se puso toda roja.

\- Y bien? - preguntaron Scootaloo y SweetieBelle. - esta hecho?

\- No lo sé. - les dijo el señor Cake. - Hasta ahora solo se han dedicado a comer... No han intercambiado ni una sola mirada.

La señora Cake observaba desde el mostrador, a la espera de algo que informarle a su esposo y a las potrancas, tienes permanecían ocultas en la cocina. Pero nada.

Pasaron los minutos, pero no habían avances, cuando...

\- Y... - comenzó el. - Vi tu puntuación el otro día... Fue sorprendente.

AppleBloom se ruborizó.

\- No fue nada...

\- Claro que sí. Fue impresionante! Yo tarde mucho en llegar a ese nivel las primeras veces que lo jugué... Eres realmente... Buena. - tragó saliva.

\- G... Gracias. - ambos se quedaron mirando por un buen rato.

Desde el otro lado del mostrador la señora Cake dejaba escapar un suspiro.

\- Que lindos...! - dijo. Esto hizo que ambos potros se sonrojaran.

Esa misma noche, AppleBloom se reunió una vez más con sus amigas y con Dinky Doo.

\- Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! - saltaba y gritaba sin control. - Gracias a ustedes, Buttom Mash me invitó a su casa este sábado para jugar videojuegos! Dice que soy su "jugador número 2". No sé qué significa pero, da igual!

Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja las abrazo a ellas y a Dinky, quien no parecía muy feliz.

\- ... Felicidades, AppleBloom... - le dijo. - Espero que se diviertan juntos...

\- ... De verdad lo lamento, Dinky.

\- Ya no importa.

Dinky se alejó a toda velocidad, llorando.

" Te deseo suerte. - decía, mientras galopaba. - Por favor, cuida de ese mando... Se la n 2 que yo nunca pude ser!"

Y así, derrotada, Dinky Doo le sedio su lugar al lado de Buttom Mash, su mejor amigo, a AppleBloom...

\- Segura que estas bien? - le preguntaba Scootaloo a SweetieBelle mientras dejaban a tras la granja Apple.

\- No se a que te refieres.

\- Ay, vamos! No me vengas ahora con que no te afecta! - se paró enfrente de su amiga, cerrándole el paso. - Se que te gusta Buttom Mash al igual que a AppleBloom y a Dinky Doo.

\- ... De verdad fui tan obvia?

\- Ni siquiera te esforzaste por ocultar tu incomodidad ante la idea de verlos juntos... Y cuando yo insinue que el y Dinky iban a hacer cosas raras aquella vez... No me callaste por AppleBloom... Lo hiciste por ti. Porque lo que dije te había afectado, no?

SweetieBelle evitó su mirada.

\- ... No se lo digas a AppleBloom, por favor.

\- Tu secreto está a salvo.

\- Yo sabía que no tenía oportunidad con el... Por eso lo hice.

\- Y ocultaste el secreto más por tu interés que por miedo a que ella lo rechazara.

\- Lo supuse.

Y así, ambas potrancas se alejaron de la granja con destino a sus casas.

Tanto Sweetie como Dinky Doo habían sido superadas, derrotadas y pulverizadas por la pony granjera...

Sólo les quedaba mirar de lejos al pony que tanto querían ser feliz a lado de otra. Por más que les doliera, por más que les apretara el corazón el estar presentes, y por más que sus instintos les ordenasen intervenir y reclamarlo como suyo... No podía. No podían haberse eso, ni a ellas ni a el, y mucho menos a AppleBloom.

SweetieBelle no durmió esa noche por pensar en ello.

\- Suertuda. - decía, con la cabeza metida entre las cobijas de su cama. - AppleBloom... Como te odio.

 _Fin_.

 **NOTA: Huffff... Vaya que tenía inspiración xD en fin, subí este One Shot ya que la idea surgió en mi mente desde hacía como un mes, y no me la podía sacar de la cabeza, jajaja. Como sea, dejen su review, que ya saben que me gusta leer sus opiniones y críticas. Nos leemos luego! (n_n)/**

 **\- BROHOOF! -**


End file.
